The smooth and uniform distribution of air flow between a grill fascia and the heat exchangers of a motor vehicle may be adversely modified and even disrupted by vehicle components in that airstream. Such components include, but are not necessarily limited to, the bumper beam and bumper beam supports, the radar cruise control module, the front camera module and the like. Further, air flow may be redirected through package gaps: that is gaps between the three primary exchangers which include the radiator, intercooler and condenser. As a consequence, some areas of the heat exchangers may be subjected to high air flow while other areas may be the subjected to low air flow. This leads to uneven temperature distribution in the core of the affected heat exchanger. Under certain situations this unevenness subjects the heat exchanger core to varying coefficients of thermal expansion and uneven heat exchanger tube temperature distribution which may adversely affect the service life of the heat exchanger.
This document relates to an air flow optimization device that is relatively inexpensive to produce and relatively light in weight which more evenly distributes air flow through the heat exchangers to allow those heat exchangers to operate more effectively and at higher efficiency. Advantageously, the air flow optimization device also functions to minimize the effects of varying coefficients of thermal expansion and uneven heat exchanger tube temperature distribution to extend the service life of the heat exchangers.